Arlene Moran
Arlene Moran is the former receptionist at the Wayward Pines Sheriff's Office. She currently works as a receptionist at the Wayward Pines Hospital. History Arlene was born in New Jersey on April 4, 1960. She had a domestic relationship and drove a school bus, but she was abducted and taken to a small town in Idaho called Wayward Pines. She was appointed as a receptionist at the Sheriff Office, where she met Arnold Pope, a cop who treated her well, especially during the holidays. While she was playing solitare one day, a man who identified himself as a special agent called Ethan Burke asked to see the sheriff. She called Arnold through the phone, and ignored what Ethan was telling her. After receiving Pope's confirmation, Arlene told the agent to go see sheriff. When Ethan Burke came by the office the next day, Arlene indifferently asked him if she could help him. When the agent complained, claiming that he had already introduced himself, the receptionist said that they were all very impressed with his credentials, and sarcastically told him that she would ask her magic eight ball about Pope's whereabouts. She then heard how Arnold mentioned how his ice-cream cone was up to no good, until both law agents retreat to Pope's office. The next day, Arlene went to the Biergarten to have a drink. There, she found Nurse Pam, and they talked about how demanding the new resident was. When Beverly gave Arlene a beer, she mentioned how Ethan could have feelings for the bartender, but the latter dismissed the theory, informing Pam and Arlene about Ethan's wife. When Pam mentioned that Beverly shouldn't be talking about the past, the receptionist agreed with her. That night, when Beverly was captured trying to escape from Wayward Pines, Arlene was disgusted with how Beverly's throat was cut, but while the bartender bled out, she recited the Seven Rules with the rest of the town. When Arlene found out that Pope had retired and that Ethan was the new sheriff, she got a cake and went to the office to congratulate the new man in charge. She took a photo holding a newspaper announcing Pope's retirement along with Major Fisher and Ethan. At the moment Burke started asking questions about his position and who appointed him, she mentioned that they didn't like "nosy nellies". After Ethan joyfully asked if someone wanted cake, Arlene went to find a knife. Later that day, her new boss asked her if she ever wished to go back to New Jersey, and Arnele said she never did, since she loved Wayward Pines. Before they could keep talking, Pam and two other men showed up, with Peter McCall as their prisoner. She witnessed how the nurse talked to Ethan about a reckoning for the realtor, and how he denied her petition. That night at the Biergarten, Arlene was letting some steam off about Pope with Tim Bell and Pam, calling him a bastard for leaving her with Ethan without any warning. She mentioned how caring the old sheriff was with her, but when Pam suggested that Ethan could be like that with her, but that she should remember that he was married, Arlene expressed her disgust with Pam's words. She then listened to Pam's toast for the new sheriff, followed by Burke's own version about criminals in town. When an explosion took place on Main Street, Arlene started hearing rumors about what happened. She heard that two kids where in hospital due to it, and that the accident was caused by a gas leak. On the morning, Arlene visited The Excellent Bean, where she talked to Henrietta. When she mentioned the gas leak, the former bookkeeper told her that the ground was intact, making a gas leak impossible to have caused the explosion. They asked Dr. Jenkins what did he think about the matter, but the man limited to say that they shouldn't be spreading rumors. When the phone rang, everyone in the coffee shop went quiet. When Ruby answered the phone, she asked who it was. Ruby then told everyone that there was a mandatory Fellowship Gathering on Main Street. scares Arlene at the Fellowship Gathering.]] At the Fellowship Gathering, Arlene commented how nice the event was, and Henrietta scared the receptionist saying that they were an easy target for a terrorist attack. She then heard Mayor Fisher's speech, and later Sheriff Burke, who told them to disperse, since a bomb had been detonated, causing the explosion. While playing solitare one night, Jason Higgins, Sean and and another student came barging in looking for Ethan. She informed them that he was not in and asked them to leave. Jason told her that Kate Hewson and the other terrorists should be reckoned and informed her that the future of Wayward Pines is in the hands of them, The First Generation. She demanded them to leave again after he asked where Ethan was, which they did. She was then sitting in her chair at her desk when she witnessed Ethan drag in Harold Ballinger Later that day, when she heard cars from outside, she went to the door and saw Jason and the other students again and lock to door. When Jason broke in, she ran to the back and grabbed the phone. Before she could finish dialing, Sean ripped the phone out of her hand and Jason asked for the keys to the cells. She looked up to the camera but Jason informed her that they wont do anything because they are on their side. Arlene then spat in Jason's face and ran, but was grabbed and handcuffed to a cabinet. She pleaded to Jason not to touch the inmates. She then watched and screamed in horror as Jason executed Harold, Franklin Dobbs and two other men. Before Jason could kill Kate, Ethan Burke arrived and shot him, also arresting the two other students. Later when she heard a sound from outside, she ran to Ethan thinking more students were outside. While at fake reckoning of Kate Hewson, Ethan and Kate told the residents of Wayward Pines that their town is the only town left in the world. Alongside Henrietta and Toby Wilson, she told the other residents that what they were saying was true as she also saw what was left of the outside world. Then, David Pilcher turned off all the power to Wayward Pines. During the abby attack, Arlene was watching the mayhem when she noticed an abby coming towards her. She screamed in terror right before she was saved by Kate Hewson. She ten was told to run to safety of the bunker with the rest of the residents. She later helped Amy Breslow through the halls of the bunker. She got onto the elevator with other esients to the safety of the mountain, and once they get off, she pulled Amy out telling her they couldn't wait for anyone. Later, she comforted Theresa Burke after Ethan died. After the abby attack she was put into hibernation with the rest of the adults. At some point she was later taken out of hibernation and was allowed to continue her life in Wayward Pines, but was given the new job as the receptionist at Wayward Pines Hospital. In the year 4032, Theo Yedlin witnesses her being put through electroshock therapy in the hospital. The next day, she introduces herself to Theo as the receptionist at the Wayward Pines Hospital and she would be happy to help him out with anything. Then, when Theo confronts her about seeing her the other night getting electroshocked, Arlene informs him that she gets them once in awhile to keep her working straight. Later, she informs him that he has a lot of patients waiting to see him. After hearing the abbys left for good, she informs Dr. Yedlin of the good news. She asks if Theo would like to have a celebratory drink with her at the Biergarten. Theo knows she is flirting with him and shows her his ring as a no. She then says she knows he is married but what stays in Wayward Pines stays in Wayward Pines. After seeing Pam return to the hospital, she greets her and welcomes her back. After Pam suggests on having a drink sometime, Arlene said she would have to check her schedule. When Arlene sees Adam Hassler, a new patient at the hospital, she informs him that she got him a complementary haircut, body waxing and pedicure but after he runs off, she decides to reschedule them. One day at her desk, she is drawing Theo Yedlin ridding a horse. When Kerry Campbell comes in asking to see Theo, Arlene tells her that he is in but he is very busy and they aren't excepting any new walk-ins. Once Kerry sees the empty waiting room, she goes to see Theo. She was present at the hospital when Theo informed everyone to prepare all rooms for incoming patients who went to get food for the town. Afterwards, she went to Theo's office and offered him her spare bedroom at her house, but he just walked away. Later that night, she was outside the hospital with everyone else listening to the abby's calling out. While she was getting her hair done at Wayward Beauty, alarms went off informing the town an abby was loose and everyone was to move inside for safety. She stayed in Wayward Beauty with Rebecca, Xander, Frank and Lucy Armstrong, Nancy, Drake, Tom, and Sharon. When Rebecca started to draw a map of the whole town, Arlene sated how it was odd she knew so much since she is only a hairstylist. Lucy informed the adults that Rebecca created Wayward Pines. Everyone started to get upset but Xander calmed them down, informing them she was abducted as well. After stating the supplies they needed, Arlene said she had barnoculars in her bedroom at home. She then told everyone she liked to watch birds, but did not use them to watch her neighbors. She was later present at the gathering of the whole town to hear Jason Higgins explain an Abby attack would be bound to happen and they were planning to move all the residents back into the cryostasis chambers to sleep. When CJ Mitchum told the town it was the only way to stay safe, Arlene asked him for how long. CJ then told the crowd to go home and wait for instructions. She was at her desk when she overheard Oscar and Theo discussing Jason's death. When Theo walked over by her, she got up and told him about his wonderful speech. She then informed him of all her different jobs she had and that the job she had working for him made the most difference. After saying that she felt they both could make a difference in the future, she gave him a hug, saying she would see him in the mountain. Arlene was placed in group 2 for evacuation, but what she didn't know was group 2 was the group of people who would be left behind to die. She waited for the next shuttle that would never come in front hospital, picking a flower. While Theo is about to pass the gate to go into the mountain, Arlene catches him. She tells him he could've told group 2 they would be left behind. She then tells him she thought she did him a good job, but must've been wrong and starts to walk away. Then, when Theo tells her to wait and that she can have Ramsey's pod, she runs up and kisses him. The two then run into the safety of the mountain. In the elevator she fixes up her make up and then stands in line to be processed. She is then in the pod room with the rest of the chosen and hears Theo's last speech before she gets into her pod. She blows on her glass and makes a heart before she falls asleep. Appearances Wayward Pines Season 1 *101. "Where Paradise Is Home" *102. "Do Not Discuss Your Life Before" *103. "Our Town, Our Law" *104. "One of Our Senior Realtors Has Chosen to Retire" *108. "The Friendliest Place on Earth" *109. "A Reckoning" *110. "Cycle" Season 2 *201. "Enemy Lines" *202. "Blood Harvest" *203. "Once Upon a Time in Wayward Pines" *204. "Exit Strategy" *205. "Sound The Alarm" *206. "City Upon A Hill" *208. "Pass Judgment" *209. "Walcott Prep" *210. "Bedtime Story" References Category:Characters Category:Alive